Emperor's Wrath
The Emperor's Wrath is a prestiged position and rank in the upper echelons of the Sith Empire. Held for only the most martially skilled and powerful Sith during times of great conflict, the Emperor's Wrath is appointed by the Emperor himself or his Hand to lead the entirety of the Empire's military might, including the Sith, against the Empire's enemies. Heralded as a hero and champion of the Empire, many celebrations are made when a new Wrath is announced including festivals and parades on several Imperial worlds and toasts being made in the Wrath's honor, right after the Emperor's. Some Yautja, Mandalorians, and Echani Sith in the Empire have been named Wrath in the past for their racial affinity for combat. Formation The Emperor's Wrath was formed alongside the other two pillars on the Emperor's Pyramid. Specifically, the Emperor's Wrath was formed during the first three centuries of the Empire settling on Dromund Kaas in response to a growing need to maintain authority while the Emperor himself was away but while the Empire was at war. Function The Emperor's Wrath serves as a leader of the entire Imperial military and all of its sub-factions and divisions as well as the Sith during the absence of the Emperor and a war at the same time. The Sith appointed to such a position would need to be both powerful in the Force and a champion of all Sith combatants as well as tactically brilliant or, at least, trained to form strategies in war. This is to be seen as a symbol of the Empire, and the Emperor's, might. The Emperor's Wrath may call upon the Empire's vast resources and information whenever he/she so chooses so long as it does not contradict or compromise the Empire's interests. The Wrath is answerable only to the Emperor and his Hand, and meets with them often to discuss battle strategies and update them on the status of the war and the progress made so far. Titles During the course of their campaigns of war, the Emperor's Wrath may be bestowed upon with a title to differentiate them from the previous Wrath's and to reward them informally for their success. Their titles tend to refer to something accomplished that is of special note during their campaign. The Emperor himself always appoints these titles personally, and the announcement of their title is made by the Voice in a public ceremony/parade heralding the success of the Wrath and glory of the Empire. Notable Wraths *Darth Sapphus - Titled "Sapphus the World-Splitter", Darth Sapphus was recognized in history text for the devastating bombardment of Tuchanka. While it was a war-torn battleground of a planet before, the orbital bombardments have left massive, mile-long craters that have been filled with radioactive rivers. One notable piece of Tuchanka is now currently called "Sapphus' Scar" for splitting a huge canyon that stretches across an entire country. Sapphus was an Echani and the only female Wrath to ever exist. *Darth Phalmus - A Yautja, Darth Phalmus was given the title "Phalmus the Butcher" for his excessive body-count on Albion, Taris, and several rim colony worlds. He bolstered the Sith Empire's stealth technology and was renown for using guerilla tactics to overcome enemy forces, though taking few prisoners. He eventually died, however, from wounds sustained while dueling a Jedi on the volcanic world of Mustafar. His body is, along with all Wraths, kept in the Hall of Valor in Kaas City as a memorial to heroes fallen. Current Wrath The current Wrath, as appointed by the Emperor after redeclaring war on the Alliance of Stars (Galactic Republic, UNSC, and the Council Races), is Darth Qaedus. Having lived a good portion of his life as a Mandalorian Bounty Hunter and mercenary before becoming a Sith, Qaedus is more than battle-hardened and skilled in the art of war. Eager for glory in battle and the reward of gaining his title and picture in the history textbooks of the Empire, Qaedus proudly leads the Empire's forces against the Republic but some fear he is too brash and hot-tempered, boldly charging off into battle and needlessly sacrificing good soldiers and resources.